suicide_squidwardfandomcom-20200214-history
Squidward's Homocide
Squidward's Homicide is a common nickname of the episode Blood Lane, which is an episode of Spongebob Squarepants which was seen by only six people. In the episode, accounts of the employees vary, but all of them have one thing in common, which is Squidward committing a murder. It is unknown exactly who he kills, but it was probably Spongebob judging by the only thing that remains from the episode, which is a few screenshots. The episode itself was scheduled to be the sister episode of "Roller Cowards", which was replaced by "Bucket Sweet Bucket," due to many reasons. There were disturbing and suggestive images included, such as gory images of the Bikini Bottomites, and other suggestive content. The only reason this is related to Suicide Squidward is because the writer was Madison Richards, who was involved in Squidward's Suicide and reportedly the unmarked Video 2000 tape, and the cousin of Chaz Angew, one of the interns who watched Squidward's Suicide, viewed Blood Lane. Below is the account from this cousin, who is the most trusted. Plot (according to the account) The episode's title card read "Blood Lane," which was quite sketchy for a kid's cartoon. The episode started off with Squidward playing his clarinet, like Suicide Squidward, except with different animation. There is a ring of his doorbell, and he answers it. It is Spongebob and Patrick. They ask, with Jellyfish nets in their hands, if Squidward is ready yet. He says no, and angrily slams his door in their face. He then walks up to his room and returns to his clarinet. He hears the doorbell ring again, and when he opens the door, no one is there. Squidward angrily walks back upstairs and returns to clarinet, but he still hears Spongebob laughing outside. The bubble transition plays and the scene is now Squidward sleeping later that night. He hears Spongebob's laughing, and the screen shows a closeup, and Squidward wakes up. This happens repeatedly for about a minute, before the bubbles come up again. The episode is now following Squidward, at sunrise on the next day, trudging to Spongebob's house angrily, with bloodshot, pulsating eyes and a revolver in his hand. As he steps forward more and more, he starts growing visibly insane as he hears Spongebob's blowhorn, and Spongebob waking up and laughing some more. Squidward is now on a slow dash, and suddenly the background starts to move in impossible directions, and the sidewalk starts to twitch more and more violently, before it is something like a high-magnitude earthquake. Suddenly, a photo of Bikini Bottomites mangled and bloody on the streets, entrails and all, heads chopped off, and the buildings in shambles and on fire, pops up for about two seconds. In that scene, was real dismembered people, eyes, teeth, tongues, and even hair ripped out, with blood gushing out. Squidward the appears decayed and older, and even more insane. He reaches Spongebob's house, and the screen glitches out. In the midst of this glitching, you could see text that says "HE IS NEVER COMING BACK," and "GET AWAY WHEN YOU CAN." The audio is of Mr. Krabs, Patrick, and Squidward screaming with undetermined sounds mixed in. Squidward speaks, but it is inaudible. Squidward enters Spongebob's house, and runs to his decrepit bedroom, and Spongebob is laughing and talking to Gary. Squidward yells his name, and then says prepare to be sent to the next life. He shoots Spongebob in the lungs, and then again on his torso. He collapses into a pile of bones and flesh. Squidward feasts on his body, and then runs home. Squidward goes to bed, and he looks crazy. He talks to his clarinet, and says, "Ah, another day, another death, eh, Clarry?" as the shot pans out and there are many cartoonishly murdered bodies of other Bikini Bottomites, including Spongebob, whose body was done in an abstract style, now only a random shape, with blood on it. The bubbles come up, and the credits roll. The strange thing about them is that the only name repeated over and over (in different layouts to represent the actual credits) is the text "Vous êtes morts," which is a language suspected to be French. The United Plankton and Nickelodeon logos are gone, and are replaced with an image of Squidward giving a malevolent smile with red bleeding eyes, and he is in a room which looks like a mental asylum. The text "Vous prochain êtes morts" appears, it is French for you are dead next, and the episode fades to black. One image pops up for less than a frame, but the employee refused to reveal its contents no matter what. It is said that if the viewer sees this image for more than even one second, they will get the urge to commit homicides, in the same manner Squidward killed all those people, and commit suicide when the deed is done, mostly by poison injection or cyanide pill. The only survivor, the employee, is the only known person to survive the final image. It is still unknown what is in that image, but it is said to be a real photo of a demon or even the devil himself, in hell with souls, and Squidward with him, tormenting souls, but this is not confirmed. Well, if this is so, what the hell do we know about this thing? There is nothing known past the screenshots and account. Category:Cartoons Category:Spongebob Category:Hyper-realistic Category:Death Category:Blood and Gore Category:Insanity Category:DVD